The Itako Feelings
by Sarah Kerrigan
Summary: Traducción de la historia de Yuta. YohXAnna. Excelente historia.


_NdT: Otra vez, corregí un poco esta historia, en especial el formato, ahora es más sencillo leerla y no tiene tantos espacios. _

La historia original la encuentran en: 

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1068127

  
Pueden dejarle sus reviews en español, al parecer vive en Argentina *saludos desde México*. 

**

Título: The Itako Feelings *Los sentimientos de la Itako*   
Autora: Yuta   
Traductora: Sarah Kerrigan

**

.......................................................

Zel: ¿Qué? ¿Otro fic sobre ellos? Yuta: ¡Puedo explicarlo! Zel: ¡Por supuesto que puedes! ¡Los amas más que a nosotros! Yuta: ¡No es cierto! Zel: ¡Eso es, puedo verlo! Yuta: Xell: Zel, nosotros aparecemos también. Zel: ¿Si? Xell: Si, y me golpeas. Zel: Telón. Yuta: Fanfiction ¿por favor? Neko-chan: ¡Si! ¡También estoy aquí! 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Yoh lanzó otra mirada de preocupación a la chica rubia que hacía su tarea. Había estado con el Walkman todo el día, escuchando el mismo cassette una y otra vez, y ni siquiera una vez le había dirigido palabra alguna al Shaman. Ni el día antes de ese. Ni el día antes de ese día, ni el día- bueno, ya tienes la idea. 

Estaban en algo así como un medio tiempo de las peleas entre Shamanes, por eso el grupo decidió simplemente disfrutarlo. 

Tamao, Manta e incluso Amidamaru se fueron con el resto del equipo a ver la celebración del Fandango en México, en un viaje que habían estado planeando hacer desde un tiempo atrás. Yoh había tenido (y seguía teniendo) un ligero resfriado, por eso decidió quedarse y disfrutar las vacaciones. 

Anna también fue invitada, pero rechazó la oferta diciendo que prefería descansar en su hogar. Por eso ambos estaban solos en la casa. 

"¿Uhm, Anna?" Preguntó nervioso. 

Parecía que Anna no lo había escuchado. 

"¿Anna?" Preguntó nuevamente. 

No hubo respuesta. 

Finalmente se atrevió a tocar su hombro suavemente y esperó el golpe que podría darle la mejor vista de la luna por interrumpirla. Esperó. Y esperó. 

Cuando se atrevió a abrir sus ojos se encontró con Anna mirándolo fijamente. 

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella, el tono tan indiferente como sus ojos. 

"¿No debería estar entrenando?" 

Era cierto. Había pasado casi una semana sin que Anna le dijera que entrenara, o que fuera a la tienda comprar, o al menos golpeándolo. Había pasado ya una semana en la que apenas lo notaba. 

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Por qué?" preguntó. 

Yoh abrió su boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir, la cerró, y volvió a abrirla. 

"¿Anna? ¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó. 

Lo miró con hostilidad, tirando el Walkman al suelo y casi rompiéndolo. Se levantó, aún viéndolo firmemente. "¿Que si me siento bien? ¿Porqué lo preguntas? Si tanto quieres entrenar, entonces entrena por TI mismo. No me necesitas. Nunca me has necesitado. Si realmente quieres convertirte en el rey Shaman debes entrenar por tu propia cuenta. Si no lo deseas, entonces no. Ya no me importa. Ya no me interesa más." "P-pero Anna…" comenzó él. "Se supone que tu eres la que me entrena…" 

Ella lo mira. 

Yoh parpadeó, encontrando una extraña emoción en esos ojos castaño oscuro. "Entonces ya no deseo serlo." Dijo ella lentamente. "Estoy cansada, Yoh" Se dio la vuelta y se fue. 

********************

La lluvia golpeaba más fuerte las piedras del jardín. Yoh estaba hablando por uno de los dos teléfonos que adquirieron recientemente (cortesía de Ren) con Leda Soukori, la chica que recién se había mudado desde Argentina y se había convertido en la persona más cercana a Anna. 

"¿Ella está todavía ahí?" preguntó él. "No, se fue hace unos minutos." "Está actuando muy extraña, ya no se que está mal con ella..." murmuró Yoh. "Parece que está enojada conmigo." "Yo no creo que esté enojada contigo... pero tampoco se que es lo que le molesta. Está malhumorada, incluso peor que Zel." "Anna siempre está malhumorada." Murmuró Yoh. "¡No es cierto!" Gritó enojada la chica de cabello castaño. "Se que Anna te parece fuerte, a todos ustedes, y despiadada y también fría. Pero Anna no es así. ¡Anna es humana también, aunque trate de ocultarlo!" "Lo se, Neko." Dijo Yoh "Si es así, nunca lo noté. Se que te preocupas por ella, Yoh, pero nunca lo demuestras." "¡¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera quiere hablarme!" "¿Como sabes?" "Ella odia estar cerca de mí. Pasa todo el tiempo afuera, y cuando vuelve solo va a su habitación. ¿Cuántas veces se ha quedado en tu casa esta semana? ¡Mas de tres días! Y siempre cena en tu casa también, te lo digo, lo hace a propósito para no tener que soportarme!" "Yoh... en verdad pienso que debes hablar con ella..." "¿Porque no hablas tú con ella? Eres su amiga." "¿Y tu no lo eres?" preguntó la chica. "Realmente, Asakura Yoh, ¿la consideras tu amiga?" 

"…No lo se." "¿Por qué no?" "¡Siempre ha significado algo para mí! Si parece que no me preocupo por su presencia es porque ella me ignora" Él dijo esas palabras con un tono normal, pero Leda pudo notar amargura detrás de las palabras. "Debes hacerle saber como te sientes por esta situación." "¿Yo? ¿Hablarle a Anna?" preguntó Yoh. "¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué?" preguntó Anna. 

La Itako estaba parada justo detrás de Yoh, su corto cabello rubio, húmedo por la lluvia, enmarcaba su rostro. "Uh." Comentó Yoh. "¿Con quien estás hablando?" le preguntó ella. 

Le entregó el teléfono sin decir una palabra y se marchó rumbo a la cocina. Ahí tomó el otro teléfono y escuchó atentamente. "... Un poco. Me incomodan mucho." Decía Anna. "Estoy cansada de esta casa, me siento como si estuviera muerta." "Estás muy enojada, Anna" Respondió Leda. "Siempre es lo mismo con él, Neko, con todos ellos… disculpa, solo me estoy quejando contigo..." "Está bien…" "Es solo que… no puedo hablar con nadie más sobre esto. Eres la única que tengo, Neko, en verdad…" "Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. Somos amigas." 

Yoh apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decir eso? Que no hay nadie que cuide de ella, que solo Neko se preocupa por ella. ¿Él estaba pintado en la pared? ¿Él era invisible? 

"Gracias Neko... Te lo agradezco… mucho… en verdad…" dijo Anna suavemente. 

"No es nada." Dijo la otra chica. "Escucha: Mis padrastros están peleando, y realmente necesito detener a Zel de golpear a Xellos antes de que se ponga muy caliente, entonces, C-ya." "Adiós" dice la Itako, y ambas colgaron. 

Yoh miró el suelo fijamente con el aparato en sus manos, escuchando los silenciosos pasos de su prometida que dejaba la casa. 

"Anna." Dijo él. 

Los pasos se detuvieron. 

"Anna." Volvió a decir. 

Los pasos continuaron. Él pudo escuchar la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. 

***********************

Yoh suspiró. 

Habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que Anna se fue. Afuera la tormenta estaba tan fuerte como lo había estado durante la tarde. 

Ya era tarde. 10:30. Y Anna aún no volvía. 

"¿Cómo puedo hacer para entenderte...?" Dijo el en voz alta, el tic-tac del reloj más fuerte en cada minuto que pasaba, como si fuera un latido. "Nunca me hablas… o me dices algo sobre ti…" 

Miró la bandanna roja que descansaba sobre el sofá. Le recordó a una mancha de sangre. 

"Anna..." 

***********************

Yoh decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era ir y tratar de encontrarla. La encontró sentada en la misma banca en la que hablaron antes de que se marchara a USA. 

Anna solo estaba ahí, dejando que la fría tormenta cayera sobre ella, su figura y el vestido Negro que normalmente usa estaban completamente mojados. 

La cubrió con la sombrilla y esperó a que ella lo notara. Después de un tiempo lo hizo. 

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del Shaman. 

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Yoh gentilmente. "Pensando." 

Se sentó junto a ella, cubriéndolos a ambos con la sombrilla. 

"¿Sobre qué?" "No quiero hablar sobre eso." "A mi me gustaría." "¿Porque?" "Porque estoy preocupado." 

Lo miró fijamente de nuevo, examinando con algo parecido a la cautela al otro chico de expresión calmada y sonrisa suave. 

"¿Preocupado? ¿Tú?" preguntó ella, derramando sarcasmo en cada palabra. "Si." 

Ella parecía sorprendida por su respuesta. 

"¿Por mi?" "Si." 

Miró firmemente sus manos, apretando un poco fuerte el dobladillo de su falda. 

"Si, claro." 

Yoh parpadeó. 

"¿Porque no me crees?" "Tú, preocupado... ¡por mí, de entre toda la gente!" rió ella. "Tal vez si se tratara de Manta, Ren o Tamao, pero por mí?" "¿Porque no podría?" preguntó Yoh. "¿Por qué lo harías?" 

Yoh la miró fijamente. 

"Porque eres mi amiga." "¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo?" Se rió fuerte, pero sonaba histérica e Yoh notó que lloraba. "¡Bueno, esas son nuevas noticias para mí!" "Anna…" comenzó él, alcanzando con su gentil mano a tocar su mejilla. Ella dio un salto y se levanto, caminando unos cuantos pasos lejos, dándole la espalda. 

"No puedo soportar más esto…" murmuró ella. "¿Porqué todo es tan horrible? Cuando vine contigo, nunca pensé que sería así." "¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó Yoh poniéndose de pie. 

Ella reprimió un sollozo. 

"¿Es igual para ti?" preguntó ella. "Yo no soy... yo no soy…" se limpió las lágrimas. "...Así." 

"Anna, ¡por favor dime que está mal!" dijo Yoh caminando hacia donde ella estaba y dándole la vuelta, la sombrilla cayó, olvidada. 

Ella miraba abajo, sin reunir su mirada con la de él. 

"¿Porque?" murmuró ella. "¿Por qué todos son así? Porque tan... falsos y crueles?" 

Él le dio un apretón en sus hombros. 

"Pero Anna… que está ma-" "¡No lo se!" dijo bruscamente "¡Puede ser por mí, o por nosotros, o por lo que soy ahora! Creí que yo era la que tenía que elegir, siempre. Ahora no lo se. ¿Es demasiado tarde? ¿Así es como tiene que ser… siempre? ¿Siempre rogando por ti para que vuelvas, para no perderte?" se lanzó hacía él y lo abrazó fuertemente, llorando. 

Yoh, sorprendido por el abrazo, se quedó ahí. Anna se recostó en su pecho y lloraba como si no fuese capaz de detenerse. Yoh no sabía que debía hacer, por eso comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Mientras pasaba una mano sobre su suave y mojado cabello, se dio cuenta que quiso decir ella en esa noche. 

Estaba cansada de ser tan fuerte y dura. Volverse tan cercano a ella era lindo. Convertirse en el fuerte por una vez era agradable. 

"Vamos a casa, Anna, ¿si?" preguntó él cuando ella se calmó un poco. 

La puso en su espalda, recogió la sombrilla y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. 

"¿Yoh...?" preguntó ella dudosamente, su cabeza descansaba en sus hombros, sus brazos caían alrededor de su cuello. "¿Mhh?" "Ya no deseo que pelees en las luchas de Shamanes." "Pero creí que querías convertirte en la primera dama del Rey Shaman" dijo el sonriendo. Ella sujetó mas fuerte su cuello. "No si eso significa perderte... No quiero que mueras." "No lo haré." "Ese chico... Hao... es muy peligroso, Yoh... Xellos lo cree, Zelgadiss lo cree, Neko lo cree... Incluso yo lo siento... Él no es lo que parece." "Lo se. Pero supongo que debo preocuparme por eso después." Le respondió sonriendo como suele hacerlo. "Además tengo que convertirme en el Rey Shaman para ti." 

Ella recargó su mejilla sobre sus hombros nuevamente. "Pero no me hagas viuda antes de mi boda, Yoh." 

El rió. 

"Trato hecho, koi." "¿Koi?" preguntó ella sonrojándose. Él se rió más fuerte. "Baka." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Yuta: ¿Awwwwwwwwww no fue dulce? Amidamaru, Bason: [tomándose de las manos y con lágrimas en los ojos, afirman] Yoh, Anna: [En una esquina rosa y con un lindo diorama de corazones detrás] Ren: [Brillando] ¿Por qué no consiguen una habitación o algo? HoroHoro: Si. [Mirando a Ren de una forma extraña] Ren: ¿Hoe? HoroHoro: [Salta sobre él] [Ruidos extraños] Yoh: [El short de Ren cae sobre su cabeza] ¿Qué dem-? ¡AHHH! [Cubre los ojos de Anna] ¡Consigan una habitación o algo! Yuta: ¿Debo continuar? ¿No? Es lo que pensé. 

........................


End file.
